Right Place Right Time
by PrettyDirtySecrets
Summary: Did you ever hear about a fight that Ends with a kiss? No I Don't think so. Aria Montgomery Does that every time. She loses People and wins some especially Boys , Aria, Spencer, Hanna and Emily go through a lot of Problems including Love and Drama. Friendship can handle this pressure right? Or is it too much for them to handle? A Spoby, Haleb, Pemily, Noel/Aria/Ezra Story.
1. Change my Mind

Spencer:

I Just Woke up, Changed, got ready then I was about to Make breakfast but I realized Im Late, Another Day of School, Im Home alone But I Just Heard a voice, I went Downstairs to the kitchen to see the Back door is Open "Who's there?" I yelled Then Someone came from behind me and said "It's me" I turned around to see Toby "You Scared me" I said then I hugged him he hugged back "Well…sorry for that I wanted to Surprise you" Toby said he held a rose I smiled at him "Want a ride?" He said "Sure" I said smiling then I closed the door behind me and went into his truck "So…..How are you?" He said "Im Fine Nothing new" I lied well Everything is new Since the "A" thing. Time went fast I closed my eyes for a minute then I realized We are in front of School "Let's go" Toby said we opened the door and walked to School together Until I saw my Bestfriends Aria, Hanna and Emily Then I walked to them and Toby went to his Class "Hey" I said "Oh Hey" Hanna said "How's Caleb?" I said "All good" Hanna said "Maya is fine too thanks for asking" Emily Laughed "Aria?" I said She was not concentrating with us she was Daydreaming "Oh Hey Spenc" She said "What were you thinking about?" Hanna said "Another Ezra Daydream" Emily said "Shut up Emily" Aria said then we all heard the bell ring Me had Biology While Hanna and Emily had maths and Aria had English with Mr. Fitz Funny thing.

Aria:

I walked as Fast as I can to the English class but time went Slow as I walked I saw Jenna and Noel Holding Hands, "Ewww" I thought as I walked then Jenna walked away from Noel I looked at him with a look that says: Disgusting. He noticed me I looked away Tried to walk as fast as I can He stopped me with his arm "Not so fast Montgomery" He said I rolled my eyes "What do you want?" I said "Some Fun and Answers" He said "Ugh Later Okay maybe after this class or after three years I don't know" I said I was about to walk then He held my Arm Strongly "Ouch" I said "Listen…Aria or Whatever your name is Stay away from Me and Jenna" Noel said with Serious eyes "Listen I was about to walk to my class then you stopped me so you stop this weird thing" I said with Daring eyes that Contacted his Everyone was Staring at us Shocked some had eyes that looks like: good couple other had eyes like: A guy Bullies a Girl . "Make me" He said Smirking, still in the same eye position and Still Holding My Arm which is Hurting "Let me Go" I yelled "Oh Montgomery is Mad" He said Scrasticly then Suddenly Ezra Pulled His Hand away from My Arm "Mr. Kahn No Bullying is allowed Especially to A Girl" Ezra Glared at Noel "Whatever…..Fitz" Noel said then he Glared at Ezra and Smirked at me then left. "Class Started like Ten Minutes ago and you're Still here" I whispered "Oh Well I'm late" He Whispered back I Smiled then walked Faster than him To class.

Hanna:

I sat Beside Emily at Maths I was Bored Sean was in front of me "Gosh im So Bored" I whispered to Emily "Yeah Me too but Sometimes I like Maths" Emily Whispered I was about to reply when the Teacher Yelled at Me "HANNA…What did I say" The Teacher said I Stood up and looked at the board to find something to say there was Just the Title and Some Numbers "Ummm…" I was about to continue When Noel Kahn walked in "Why are you late Mr. Kahn" The Teacher said "Just problems" He said Careless "Well Sit and Don't do it again and Hanna sit" The Teacher said Thanks god Noel came or else I could've had my Day Ruined He sat Beside Sean so He is in front of me and Emily "Woah Noel is not in the mood today" Emily Whispered I Heard them Talking "This Mr. stupid Fitz…..Im gonna kill him" Noel said to Sean "Man Calm down What Happened?" Sean said "Aria and another drama just stared into each other's eyes and…fought then the superhero came to save her" Noel said "Woah She's your Ex you Still Have feelings for her" Sean said Emily and I looked at each other "Well…I Don't think so after all She's a bitch" Noel said he looked behind him to See me and Emily He wanted to slap himself I guess but he just glared at us.

After School:

Aria:

I was walking after school when I saw Spencer "Hey" I said "Hey" She said "Hanna told me" She continued "About what?" I asked "The Noel thing" She said "What? It was just another fight" I said "Hanna and Emily think he still likes you" Spencer said "I don't care I Love Ezra" I said "anyways you free tonight I thought we could have a sleepover at Hanna's her mom is okay with it" Spencer said "Umm I Don't think so" I said with a sigh "Why?" Spencer said "its Ezra birthday and im gonna surprise him by bringing him a cake and go to his apartment" Aria said "well too bad we can do it another day" Spencer said "well….I can actually come but late is it okay?" I asked "well sure we will wait" Spencer said "I have to go" She said Smiling and ran to Toby and they walked to his Truck Hand in hand I sighed and went walking in another direction to my house.

Emily:

I was with Hanna in her house as usual we were in Dead Silence Until I got a Text I Opened it to See:

Tell your Friend to be careful she doesn't know what she'll be into –A

"It's A isn't it" Hanna said I was Shocked I gave her the phone "Which friend does he mean" I asked "What does even the Text mean?" Hanna said "If I knew I'd tell you right?" I said.

At Night:

Spencer:

I rang the door bell and Hanna Opened "Hey" she said "Hey" I said "Where's Aria?" She asked "She's coming later" I said "Did you get the A text" Hanna asked "No….what does it say?" I asked again "Something about a Friend but he didn't say who" She said "Well…Aria is alone" I said starting to feel worried "Guys we should call Aria" Emily appeared.

Aria:

I was walking with a birthday cake in my hand to Ezra I went to his Apartment and rang the door bell He Opened "Aria…..umm what are you doing here?" Ezra said "Im Here to Celebrate your Birthday…..Happy Birthday" I said "Ummm Thanks come in we need to talk" He said I was worried "What's wrong?" I said as I sat on the couch "Im leaving rosewood" Ezra said "What why?" I said "I Have a Job at New York and I…." Ezra was about to continue "well Im coming with you" I said with tears in my eyes "That's the problem I don't think our relationship will work" Ezra said "We tried to make it work but we just can't and…" Ezra said "Get to the point you want to break up with me don't you?" I said crying he was in Silence at that moment I stood up and opened his door and walked away from his Apartment crying I was in the Street around 12:00 am walking alone in the Street Now It's Started raining "Great" I thought I walked I texted my Mom that I won't be home tonight I needed my Friends at The moment I sent Spencer an S.O.S text but she Doesn't know Where am I.

Noel:

I was in my car in a dark street till I saw a Petite girl I noticed that she is Aria "Aria" I yelled She turned around and looked away fast "Leave me Alone my day is already ruined" She yelled "Where is your stupid teacher to save you now" I yelled with a laugh then she walked fast at this moment I saw her crying I got out from the car and I ran to her…. well behind her….. in the rain "are you crying?" I asked her "Leave me alone Noel please" She turned around I saw Tears Falling from her eyes down to her cheeks "What happened" I said well I sounded caring well Noel stay cool "None of your Business" She said "Well listen this is for the first time and the last time its cold get in my car" I said What the Heck did I just say did I invite my enemy for a ride "You Don't need to" She said "Cmon" He said and she got into my car I was Driving "Why are you doing this?" Aria said "I don't know" I said "By the way Im going to Hanna's" She said "well I don't know the way can you tell me?" I said "Sure" she said she showed me the directions till we were already there She went out of the car and thanked me I went after her and stopped her just before she could ring the bell "Listen please Don't tell anyone about this" He said "I won't" She said "I may be nice but today only" I said She laughed I Leaned in and she leaned too and we Kissed under the rain She pulled away fast and said "I have to go" "Okay" I said I went to my car and drove away happily but confused cause she is supposed to be enemy and I have a girlfriend

Aria:

I Was Happy but still heartbroken because of Ezra then I got a text saying:

Looks like you already had a boyfriend Aria –A

Then before I rang the doorbell Hanna opened "Did I just saw you kissing Noel Kahn?" She asked then Spencer and Emily appeared behind Hanna they looked shocked "Um…It's a long Story" I said "Trust me it's not gonna happen again" I said with a serious face "Yeah a kiss under the rain" Spencer said "Aria and Don't forget Noel is with Jenna" Emily said I sighed I just remembered this "Guys it was a mistake and Its not gonna happen again" I said "are you gonna leave me in the rain explaining" I asked "Come in" Hanna said I went in and I was so wet Emily handed me a Towel "Thanks" I said then we went inside Hanna's room "Explain" Spencer said as she sat on the bed "Ezra broke up with me" I said as I looked down "What?" Hanna said "and the S.O.S" Spencer "I was alone in the Street then It Started raining" I said "I sent you an S.O.S but you don't know where are I and the Battery died" I said "then prince Charming came right" Emily said "well….he is not prince charming but he came and gave me a ride then you guys saw the rest" I said "But…..Jenna" Hanna said "Don't forget when he trapped you He's an enemy after all" Spencer said "You're right" I said "and Ezra….." a tear fell from my eye "Cmon Aria" Emily said "Let's go and watch a movie" Hanna said "A walk to remember" Spencer said.

Next day at School:

Spencer:

I was in the Hallway with Hanna "Where's Toby Haven't seen him since yesterday" Hanna said "I don't know" I said "Hey" I heard A voice behind me I turned around to see….. "Wren?" I said "Spencer…Hanna" He said…..he was Staring at me I felt awkward "What are you doing here?" Hanna said "Just some clinic stuff I was here for today only" He said "Im gonna leave you two alone" Hanna said and ran to Caleb and Hugged him and they walked to their class together "Ummm I was wondering do you want to Hang out tonight?" He said Smiling then I saw Toby He was glaring at us he let out a sigh and left to his Class Wren noticed him "Oh you have a boyfriend" He said Sighing "Yeah" I looked down "Okay im waiting by the way for you" Wren said trying to cheer me up then he left. I walked behind Toby as fast as I could He stopped and turned around "What do you want Spencer" He said "Toby He's just a friend nothing more"

"Yeah right" He said "I Only Love you" I said and I hugged him with tears in my eyes He hugged back "Im sorry don't cry please" He said I Smiled.

Noel:

"Jenna Listen…..I Don't want us to fight everyday" I said "What do you mean" She said Motionless and Careless "I think we should break up" I said "Whatever" She said then she left I sighed I may still Like Jenna but my kiss with Aria oh here she is she walked in I walked up to her "Hey" I said "Ummm Hey" She said "Thanks about Yesterday" She continued "No need by the way I broke up with Jenna" He said Smiling I leaned in She pushed me "Not here" She said Smiling then I saw Emily Staring at us When she saw me she looked away "People Don't know we  
are….you know" Aria said "Yeah" I said "So we should pretend that we are Fighting" She said "Oh okay…ARIA DON'T YOU DARE GET NEAR ME OR JENNA" I yelled but it was funny I guess "OR WHAT? JUST LEAVE ME ALONE" She yelled wow she is a good liar and actress "fine" I said "fine" She said and we both stormed off.

At night:

Hanna:

The girls are at my house today too we watched a movie ate pizza talked about our Boyfriends and…..Noel then we went to Sleep Aria was Sleeping beside me in my Bed Spencer and Emily Slept in the couch both couches I went downstairs to eat I was Hungry I tried to walk in Silence as Much as I can but it wasn't me who woke them up it was a Hooded figure that was walking downstairs "A!" I yelled Spencer and Emily woke up but Aria was still sleeping she couldn't hear us from upstairs A walked up stairs to my room where Aria is we followed him.

He went there he almost reached Aria but Emily Jumped on him and kept him on the floor "Guys I caught him" She said Spencer was shocked but happy same to me Emily was still on him so he can't move then Aria woke up "Aria we caught A" Spencer said Aria smiled and went down from her bed "Hanna do it" Aria said I moved my hand so I can take off the hoodie I pulled it and we were Shocked to see….

**This is it for Chapter One I'll Post more Tomorrow Please Review and If you like it Then Follow I'm gonna right a lot in this Story and don't forget to check "Everything has changed" (Sorry for Misspelled words and not that good grammar) Enjoy :)**


	2. Stuck

_Emily Jumped on him and kept him on the floor "Guys I caught him" She said Spencer was shocked but happy same to me Emily was still on him so he can't move then Aria woke up "Aria we caught A" Spencer said Aria smiled and went down from her bed "Hanna do it" Aria said I moved my hand so I can take off the hoodie I pulled it and we were Shocked to see…._

"Noel?" Spencer wondered "Yeah It's me" Noel said "What the Heck are you doing here?" Hanna said "I came for Aria" Noel said "awww you came to me" Aria said "Now Emily can you please get off me" Noel asked "Oh sorry" Emily said Noel stood up and sat beside Aria on the bed "What Brought you here Noel?" Hanna said "Ummm….I just said it" Noel said "He came to me Hanna" Aria said as she hugged Noel from the side "Can he sleep over" Aria said

"Fine…" Hanna said "But on the couch" Spencer said "Im gonna Sleep I don't wanna Sleep in School" Emily said …Everyone Slept but Aria… Hanna and Emily were beside her so she couldn't sleep well Aria went downstairs Where Noel was Sleeping on a couch and Spencer on the other one "you still awake?" Noel said as he lay on the couch "Yeah im not gonna sleep I guess" She said "well….me neither" He said "Wanna eat something?" She said "No but I wanna show you something" He said "What?" Aria asked with a silly face Noel stood up and pulled Aria from her hand and opened the door and closed it behind them "Quick before they wake up" Noel said "Im in Pajamas" Aria said "your cute anyways" Noel said …..Aria blushed "ARIAAAAA" Hanna yelled from her room the whole street can hear her They went inside Noel's car "Fast" she said then she got a Text:

What will I tell my Mom….sorry Aria ran with her new Boyfriend – Hanna

Then she replied:

Hanna he is not my BF plus I'll see you at school tell your mom I went to see Holden because he was in an emergency He'll cover –Aria

"Where are we going?" Aria asked "My Secret place or our secret place now" Noel answered "We are already there" He continued He Opened his door and Opened the door for Aria "Thanks" She said They went to a Lake "Wow never saw this" She says "Cool right?" Noel said "Yeah" she said as she sat on the grass "Ummm would you ever get back to your ex" Noel asked "It Depends" She said "Well…Aria will you be my girlfriend?" Noel asked her he started to lean in she was about to till she pushed him away from her "What? No one is here" He said "I can't do this" She said as She remembered Ezra "Why? I thought we liked each other?" He asked with a serious face "I really do but It's just…." Aria said "I understand" He looked down Aria with tears in her eyes walked alone in the street then a car came beeping behind her and her Mother Ella got out of it "Aria!" she yelled "Mom?" Aria said "Hanna's Mom got so worried on you" She said "Yeah right….stupid Hanna" Aria said "What were you doing?" Her Mom asked her "Oh please" She said "Oh Yeah I leave my daughter in a sleepover and find her in a dark street in her Pajamas…..alone!" Her mother said "Listen just Take me home" Aria said She got in the car crying it was about 3:00 am when she reached her house she went to her room and just lay on Bed thinking about Noel and Ezra till she

Fell asleep sad and heartbroken She hates the way she loves both but she can't deny she loves Ezra more than Noel but Ezra doesn't love Her "It's Complicated!" She yelled before she slept.

Hanna:

So I Just woke up hoping Aria Didn't do anything stupid "Spencer you woke up?" She yelled from upstairs "Yeah all good" Spencer yelled….Emily wore her sneakers and was ready Hanna was ready she went downstairs to see Caleb in the living room "Caleb!" I said and went for a hug "Hey" He said "What brought you here?" I said with a smile "Nothing just came to say good morning to my girlfriend is it a crime?" He said I laughed and gave him another hug. "So I gotta go now want a ride?" He said "No thanks im going with the girls" I said. I went inside the car with Spencer and Emily Spencer drove her car "Now hit some Ke$ha Music" I said "Sure" Emily said "Wise Decision Hanna" Spencer said and we Sang along all the way.

Aria:

I walked to school after a long night yesterday I walked till I reached the School door at this moment I saw Ezra pointing for me to go behind the building I went there Ezra stood there behind the Building with a rose "Mr. Fitz you Don't have to" I said "I quit from my Job im staying here Aria and By the way my name is Ezra" He said handing Me the rose "Ezra im so over this" I said well I actually im not "I Don't wanna lose you" He said I Couldn't Help but ran for a hug he hugged back at this moment…. Noel came behind the Building with Sean he was holding a Basketball then he looked at me with a sad face and left "Ezra….no" I said "you may have to wait cause I can't do this" I said "It's because of that guy Noel right?" He said I was just about to leave when I saw Mona looking at us from a high classroom window she loooked confused "Oh man" I said then I left and went to my class a bit late but Thank god the Teacher Didn't say anything but in the middle of class I got a text I opened it to see:

Confused…..A bitch plays with 2 guys WOW im proud of you and don't forget to kiss Spencer goodbye –A

I got worried I haven't seen Spencer all day at the End of the School day I went to look for Spencer I went to the Garage I saw her car moving I tried to yell for her to listen she Didn't hear me she was playing music she was in the car alone.

Spencer:

I was Driving Listening to Music then I heard a voice behind me probably Guys playing Basketball then I Suddenly found a car in front of my car she just appeared I tried to pass it but it ended the car falling down I saw that my hand was bloody and red and then everything went Black…..I woke up to find myself laying on a bed I guess im in the Hospital Oh crap Worst day ever then Wren showed up "Are you Okay?" He said with his accent that makes me Melt "Yeah I guess so" I said "Are you my Doctor?" I asked "No I just came to visit" he said while smiling "Is Toby here?" I asked….his Smile faded "Ummm yeah he is here" He said with a sigh "You Still love him Don't you?" He said looking down then he left after few Minutes of Confusion Toby came in "Hey" He said "Hey" I said "Im not allowed kissing you I guess" He said "Too bad" I said "I saw that doctor walking out of your room" He said with a confusing face that I Didn't understand "It's normal thing He's a friend Trust me" I said "I do trust you" He said Then a doctor came in and said that Toby has to go cause I need some rest after few seconds I heard the Girls yelling outside in the Hall I can Hear this... I Listened "We Need to get in" Aria yelled "No we Can't let you sorry it is late" The doctor said "We really need to" Emily said "We Have to get in" Aria yelled "Back off Aria for one sec" Hanna said "Listen Doc. I just went home from School..missed my homework missed my date because I heard that my best friend had an Accident So let us in NOW" Hanna said from the hall I can hear her I Smiled "I'm sorry I wish I could let you in but the visiting time is over" He said Aria let a voice she was about to say a word when Emily said "It's useless Aria" "We will visit her Tomorrow" Hanna said and they left I Sighed and went to Sleep in the Middle of the night I woke up "Huh? Ali?" I said I saw her standing there Smiling at me "way to go

Spence You made two guys fall in love with you I like the guy with accent" She said as she was looking for something she was looking behind the chair and on the table "What do you want?" She said "Nothing just Evidence" She said Smiling then continued Searching "Am I dreaming?" I asked "What do you think?" She said "What are you searching for Ali?" I said with a louder voice "Didn't you read the news? Or watch TV? You used to read books only" She said "Huh?"I said "Maya's murder" She said "Duh?"She continued "What? Does Emily know?" I asked "No not yet but trust me she will" She said she walked to the door "Here are some news for Tomorrow…Spencer Hastings accused of the murder of Maya St. Germaine, Catchy right?" She said then left I was Shocked then I Slept then Woke up it was a dream I guess it was 8:09 and im still not allowed going to School.

Emily:

I woke up in the morning almost got ready for School then went downstairs I was Home alone I guess Hanna went to School with Caleb and her mother was out but the TV was open I saw it I broke down into tears Maya's murder? I was Crying like Hell I Didn't know what to do Its probably A I Can't think now I cried and cried and fell to the ground I Didn't know When will I stop crying oh my god.

Aria:

I just went to School I was sad because of everything Spencer in the Hospital and The Ezra and Noel thing School is the last place I wanted to be in cause I see them Both There I walk the Hallway to see Noel on my right talking to Sean then he gave me a sad Look I felt Guilty And Ezra was on my left talking to a student about an essay Oh my god I just walked a few footsteps in front of them and Saw Hanna "Thank God you're here Im Stuck in this Love Triangle" I said "Oh please Ezra is way better than Noel I feel something suspicious about Noel" Hanna said "What? I just wanna clear my mind from them can you help me" I asked "Yeah sure tonight but after Spencer's visit" She said then Noel walked to me and Hanna and was about to talk to me "Excuse me but Aria isn't Available at this Time you can walk up to her Later" Hanna said I half Smiled but Noel gave her that weird look and walked away Ezra kind of laughed. "Well Thanks" I said "You're welcome Darling" She said and we walked away then we saw walking to us "Did you hear the news?" She said "No." Hanna said "Maya's murder" She said "Oh my…..Emily!" Aria said then took her phone out from her purse.

At Night:

Spencer:

I was on bed im allowed walking but I Didn't find anything to do then Aria and Hanna walked in "Hey" Aria said "Hey" I said "You Better now?" Hanna said "Yeah im fine….Where's Em?" I asked "I….Did you hear about Maya?" Aria asked "Yes that's what I wanted to talk about" I said as I stood up and walked to them and sat on a chair "I saw Ali yesterday I Don't know if it's a dream or not?" I continued "I told you Aria it happened to me when I was in the hospital" Hanna said "Guys I bet it was a dream nothing more Ali is Dead!" Aria said "She accused me of the murder of Maya" I said "What the hell?" Hanna said "No way you were in the Hospital when the murder happened" Aria said "I don't know" I said then we were in Dead Silence "When will you leave the Hospital?" Aria asked "Tomorrow Afternoon" I said "well…bye for now I'll see you tomorrow" Hanna said and Hugged me and so did Aria then they both left.

Next day:

Aria:

I was in the car this afternoon to take Mike from the Lacrosse Practice I turned on the radio to hear Taken by One Direction first time to Listen but the Girls were talking about it a lot I listened to the Lyrics it was like My Love Life Now I turned it off then went to that Lacrosse I saw that it was over Mike was Changing in the Boys locker room I waited outside of that room I saw everyone going out except Mike why does he has to be so slow I mean it like the Whole team is out then I went to bring some coffee from the coffee machine that is a hall away When I came back I heard that the Boys locker room was Open "Finally you're out" I said but I stood shocked when I saw it was Noel "Ummm Hey Did you see my brother?" I asked "No….he left early" He said …. Instead of leaving He stayed there staring at me Wow this is awkward "Noel…" I said "You

Chose him Over me" He said "Noel it was a Mistake….." I said "Aria I Love you" He said I stood in Silence "Me or Him Aria?" He asked I was in Silence crying He looked at me one last look "That Explains everything" He said then He left I saw him walking his Head was down I messed everything up I lost him even as a friend….But Im a little happy that I'll be back with Ezra I drove to his Apartment to tell Ezra that we can get back together I knocked on his door He Opened the door "Aria?" He said "Yea It's me what's wrong?" I asked "Umm Aria…." He said "Can I get in first?" I asked "Im sorry Aria but You Can't" Ezra said "What? Why?" I said "Maggie is coming" He said "What? I thought you broke up with her" I yelled then she came Ugh "Oh Hey Aria" She said "Hey…." I said I wanted to cry but I couldn't in front of her I went inside Then She held Ezra's hand then I couldn't take it I walked away and closed the door behind me I was Crying In the Street I lost them Both Then a voice behind me said "Miss me already?"

**Next Chapter...coming soon Hope you all liked it :)**


	3. I Still Love her

Pretty Little Liars

Fan fiction 3

"Miss me already?" Holden said "Holden!" Aria said as she hugged him "Wait you didn't cover for me" Aria pulled away while doing a puppy face "What Should I've done your Mother and Hanna's called my Mom at the Time I was with My Uncle in the living room" I said "Ok I forgive you" Aria said "Now want to play some Hockey like before?" He asked Hoping for an Answer that says yes "Let me think…YES!" She said as they got in to Holden's car "Woah when you bought this super hot Car "She asked "Well won a Ty-su Championship" He said "Good for you" Aria said and they went for about 10 mins till they got there they went inside "Im gonna win this Time" Holden said "Bring it" She said then they Started playing and Aria won….again She did the Same dance… Holden Laughed then they both sat on a table behind the Hockey Table "How's your Heart?" Aria asked "Getting worse and worse every day but what can I do?" Holden said Aria looked down "What?" Holden said "I don't wanna lose an amazing friend like you" Aria said "Don't worry I….." Holden said "Do an Operation" Aria said "What? No way I may live or die" Holden said "But you may live for longer" Aria said "Well I'll think about it" Holden said So Aria hugged him tight and was about to tear "I Don't wanna play Hockey with anyone but you" Aria said while hugging him as one Tear Started to fall from her eyes to her cheeks "aw Don't cry it's ok Aria I'll be fine" He said still Hugging Back then Aria looked to the door She saw Noel She half Smiled he looked at her with sad eyes again then Jenna got in with Him She looked down She forgot She was Hugging Holden all that time "Aria you can let go" Holden said "Oh Sorry" Aria said as She still looked down "Let's Leave" Aria said "Why?" Holden said.

Noel:

I walked in with Jenna I wanted to get over Aria but I Can't so I went out with Jenna we got in this Games place First Jenna Didn't agree she wanted us to go to a restaurant but I told her that we won't play we will eat I told her that the Food and Smoothies are great so she agreed When we walked in I saw Aria…..She was Hugging another Guy She never loved me I guess she already got over me I sat on a table next to the door "What will you order Jenna?" I asked "Order for me" Jenna said "Ok I think we should order uh…" I said I was about to continue till I saw Aria and this guy were going out of this place "Aria" I said "Noel!" Jenna said "can I talk to you Aria for a second" I asked She said as she looked down "Yeah sure….." We went to the nearest corner in the room "So you got over me ha?" I asked "What?" Aria asked me "You Play with 3 guys Aria 3 Guys!" I said "First Holden is my friend" I Smiled "Second Me and Ezra are Done for Good" Aria said I Smiled at her she Didn't Smile back She was about to leave when I held her Arm "Not again Noel it Hurts" She said "I'm sorry" I said "Too late" She said then this guy came "Let's go Aria" This guy said "Sure Holden Dad is gonna get worried" She left as she stick her tongue out to me that Holden laughed but I Didn't I went back to my Table "So….Jenna What can we eat" I said

Jenna:

He came to me after his love left Ugh I hate her He asked me what we will order and I was in silence "What's wrong?" He said "We're over" I said and I was about to leave "Why?" He said "I saw you" I said well I can see with my left eye Well that's weird I saw My Partner here he was in his black hood as usual I went to the door and whispered in his ears "You should get out now" I said…. And I left.

Spencer:

I went inside Cavngah's I was searching for Toby Then I hears this sound coming from upstairs "Toby?" I went inside his room I found him Holding a box with Tears in his eyes "TOBY" I ran for a hug "Spencer leave me alone" He said "What Happened?" I asked "LEAVE ME please" He said "Toby IM NOT GONNA LEAVE TILL I KNOW WHY IS MY BOYFRIEND CRYING" Spencer said "You Don't have a Boyfriend now" He said then he left me in his room while im crying then walking away To Wren's I Don't know why?

Hanna:

I was in my room home alone waiting for Emily to come from Maya's grave I Opened the TV to see a Shock "Spencer Hastings accused of the Murder of Maya St. Germaine" "Oh Gosh" I pulled my phone from my purse to call Spencer "Hello Spencer" I said through the phone "Hey What's going on" Spencer said "Spencer run….. Come to my house as fast as you can now" I said "Hanna I…." She said then I heard the Police Car from the line "What do you want?" Spencer said as I heard her door closed she put the line on Speaker I guess anyways "You're under arrest" an Officer said wait I know that sound Garret? "What for?" Spencer asked "The Murder of Maya St. Germaine" Garret said then I heard Spencer yelling saying "TOBY" Then she closed the line.

Holden:

I was walking back from my Ty-su Practice in a dark street and it was raining it was a good night the only thing ii wanted to happen is to Hang out with Aria she is like my Young Sister I love her She makes me Smile I want to play a Hockey match now but I Don't trust that Noel guy He's hiding Something then a Black Hooded Figure Came in front of me I was about to fall "Yo man watch out" I said I took a step forward but He pulled me with his Hand "Woah" I said He had some Ty-su moves I tried to avoid it but I can't he was so fast I fell to the Floor He held a knife He put it in my chest and…

Spencer:

I was in the police Station I Can't Believe that Toby was the one who told the Police and it Isn't even True I was sitting there drinking coffee till the Officer shows up He came "Spencer Hastings Where were you at the time of the murder" He asked "I Don't know when the murder Happened" I said "Don't act Stupid It Happened at 9:07 pm" He said "I was at the Hospital since my School ended I had an accident" I said "You Don't have a proof" He said I was Speechless I saw Toby watching us from behind he looked down "Well I have a proof" Wren said as he came in He had a paper in his hands he wore his White coat I smiled He talked to the Officer At this moment I looked at Toby He looked down with sadness in his eyes and left before The two Finished talking Thank god Wren came They Finished "You can go Ms. Hastings" He said and I left Hand in Hand with Wren.

Aria:

I was in School with my friends in the Hallway When I got a call from my mom "Hey" I said "Hey" She said She sounded sad "What's going on?" I said "Holden…..He was Murdered" She said and I closed the line and ran to the Bathroom the girls Followed me "He Died" I said While crying "Ezra?" Spencer said "No Holden I Bet A killed him just like Maya" I said then Emily teared and went away from me "Aria calm down" Spencer said "It's ok" Hanna said "No it's not" I said. "I should've left him alone" I continued Still crying "Cmon Aria" Hanna said "Do you want to go Home?" Spencer said "No" I said "Cmon wash your face and lets skip this class" Hanna said "You go I have a class" Spencer said "Where's Emily?" I asked sobbing and with tears from my eyes "I don't know" Spencer said "She just left" Hanna said Then I got a message Hanna and Spencer looked at it

Are you Still sad Aria? This is just the Beginning xx -A

Hanna sighed Spencer looked at me "Gosh" I Said as I left the School building Spencer and Hanna followed me "Imma miss class for the first and last time just for you Aria" Spencer said I Didn't reply I just sat on the grass that is in front of the building I was crying It got worse when Ezra came to get in School so he saw me He just looked at me with half smile then went inside.

Noel:

I was walking with Sean and some friends we were going to skip school for a while we were walking in the Hallway when I saw Mr. Fitz I glared at him he did the same too Then it got worse Hanna and Spencer walked after him few seconds Spencer Didn't look at me But Hanna looked at me this weird look What does she want I went outside the Building

And I saw her…..Aria… This is my chance But she was crying I looked at my friends "You can go" Sean said sarcastically then they walked away I ran to her "Aria" I said She looked at me she was crying so hard "Don't cry" I said as I wiped one tear with my hand "Noel….It's not about you" She said "Then who?" I asked "Holden…..he was killed" She said she cried even harder I hated seeing her like that I hugged her but she didn't hug back she stood there her body was cold I Don't know why "Leave me Noel we're not together anymore" She said I looked down and left her….alone That's it Im not gonna get near her We'll be back as enemies soon I guess and I promise I'll have Jenna back She was Everything Aria was a mistake. 

Emily:

I was walking in the Forest I couldn't live my life for this I guess I was Lost it was about 5:30 pm This Sucks I was Tired I sat under a huge tree then a paper fell in front of me I opened it to see

I trust you this time when to make a deal? xx –A

To Be Continued…


End file.
